


Better With Two

by elizathecat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Autistic Bruce Banner, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, autistic thor, space suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizathecat/pseuds/elizathecat
Summary: Bruce finds the squishy weight of his space suit very soothing for how cuddly it is, and adding actual cuddles with Thor into the mix is even better.(It's fluff. In space. Space fluff.)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Better With Two

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is entirely unrelated to MCU canon and has zero plot because who cares about that when you can write about these two snuggling in space

Immediately after stepping over the threshold, Bruce let out a happy sigh. Just being in the room the space suits were kept in was soothing, seeing the rounded white shapes lining the walls. He made a beeline for the one he used most often, wanting the familiarity even though he fit into some of the others and so used them on occasion. His fingers trailed slowly over the material as he stepped into the pants, wiggling his feet into the attached boots. The torso section was dark and quiet as he pulled it over his head and he lingered inside it, appreciating the calm before popping his head back out into the universe and pulling it down over his middle. He sighed contentedly as the two sections met, fully encasing him in their squishy depths. 

He took a moment to lean back against the wall, pressing himself firmly into the padding and feeling it mould around his bones. It was nice, but it wasn’t what he’d come here for. He sank slowly to sit on the floor, letting his back slide against the wall to hear the soft rasp of the fabric and feel it pull around his ribs. His hands settled on his legs.

Pat pat pat.

He could sit here for hours. No, he could sit here for days and days until he became one with the wall and floor and everyone else just had to step around him when they needed to. 

Pat pat pat. 

The fabric of his spacesuit yielded beneath his chubby, glove encased fingers, pressing against his thighs. The rustling was barely audible above the clanks and whirrs of the ship but Bruce was listening for it and could hear it perfectly. He smiled to himself, gently swaying, only enough to feel the suit shift and press against alternate shoulders.

Pat pat pat.

Pat pat–

“Hey Bruce, whatcha doing?”

Bruce startled, stilling for a moment. But it was okay; that was Thor’s voice and Thor himself was leaning against the doorframe, smiling fondly at his space suit-clad boyfriend.  
Bruce smiled up at him wordlessly, still wiggling slightly. He pressed his arms in against his sides and the doubled feeling of pressure around the extra thick layer of padding was delightful, so his smile grew until his nose scrunched.

“Stim time?”

“Stim time.” Bruce agreed, patting his hands back against his legs.

“Do you mind if I join?” Thor was still in the doorway.

Bruce thought. This was normally his time, but it would be nice to share the feeling.

“Come on then,” he said, patting the floor next to him.

“Yay!” Thor smiled goofily at Bruce and bounced the few steps across the room, flopping to his knees as suddenly as falling in his eagerness. He held his arms outstretched, his head tilted slightly with wide, pleading eyes fixed in Bruce’s direction.

Bruce rolled his eyes, giving a gentle snort of laughter. A classic Thor combination of practically begging for a hug while letting Bruce control the amount and timing of the contact. He wound his padded arms around Thor’s waist and pulled him down against his chest. The sudden addition of weight against the puffy layers of his suit made him shudder with happiness, and he almost missed Thor’s matching squirming as he locked his arms around Bruce and tried his best to bury himself face first in the squashy material.

“You should wear this all the time,” Thor’s voice was muffled where he was hidden against Bruce’s chest, “it’s so cuddly I don’t want to move. Can I just carry you everywhere from now on?”

Bruce snorted quietly. “I do actually have stuff I need to do, I can’t just drop everything and start a new life as your teddy bear.”

“Please?” Thor lifted his head to give Bruce the full force of his puppy eyed stare and dropped it again as soon as Bruce hugged him tighter and rubbed his gloved hand against his back. “Okay, fine, no teddy bear Bruce as long as you keep doing that right now.”

Bruce smiled. “I can agree to that,” he said, pressing more firmly over Thor’s shoulders in a vague attempt at a massage before returning to the long sweeping strokes along the length of his spine. He listened happily to the soft swishing noises of the suit’s movement, feeling his usual combination of floating in fluff and being very firmly grounded by the weight all the more intensely due to the additional pressure of the god in his lap, but after a while he found his hands drifting down to pat against the outsides of his legs, occupied as the tops were.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, trying to return his hands to their previous position, but Thor had already shuffled backwards out of his lap, waving off his apologies.

“I’ve got an idea – come on, scoot up,” Thor patted gently at Bruce’s shoulder, urging him away from the wall.

“What?” Bruce asked flatly, allowing himself to be shifted but not understanding why until Thor spun around and plonked himself down with his back to the wall and his legs apart.

“Come on,” he urged, patting the floor between his legs with one hand and tugging on Bruce’s wrist with the other to bring him closer, “it’ll be nice, and...anyway, you can just get up again if it’s not.”

Bruce gingerly leaned back into the space between Thor’s legs, not wanting to smother his boyfriend in the mass of fabric he was wrapped in. 

“Stop worrying Banner,” Thor huffed, snaking arms around his wonderfully padded waist and yanking him backwards, “I am a god after all.”

“Oh I’m Banner now am I?”

“You are when you’re being silly.”

“How is me trying not to smother you silly?”

“Like I said, I am a god. And besides, you’re too small to smother me,” he leaned down, resting his head on Bruce’s shoulder to prove his point.

Bruce turned to glare playfully at him, softening when Thor kissed his cheek.

“Okay then Mr God of Thunder, I’ll allow you to cuddle my puny mortal form but you better not complain about being squished later.”

“The God of Thunder thanks you for this honour.” Thor said in the most formal tone he could muster; though the effect was slightly ruined by the enormous sigh he gave when Bruce finally relaxed against him, pressing him more firmly against the wall.

Bruce was too happy himself to appreciate Thor’s regal manners. However godly the muscled chest against his back was, it was still more yielding than the wall, pressing his suit more gently around the bumps of his spine. Thor’s legs were bracketing his own, arms still wrapped around his waist, squeezing the puffy fabric more tightly against him than he could manage alone. He knew it was impossible, given the space suit’s insulating properties, but he felt warmer for how wrapped up in Thor he was.

He wiggled a little, just enough to feel how the suit’s softness pressed in on him, how it pulled around all his joints and held them in place, how it made him round and cuddly. He liked that idea. It was nice to be soft, to be worthy of wanting, to bring comfort to someone else, someone he cared about very much.

Thor chuckled a little behind him.

“Nice?”

“Mmm, yeah,” Bruce hummed, not really paying attention.

“I’m glad,” Thor said softly, tucking his arms more securely around Bruce. 

Bruce’s arms fell back against his legs. He clenched his hands into fists a few times, enjoying the way the gloves squished around his fingers, and then tapped them against his legs where the suit was fatter and had more fluff to compress. He patted a few more times, listening to the quiet scrunching noises of the fabric, and wriggled in happiness. He heard Thor gasp behind him as he moved, his hands fluttering where they were pressed around Bruce’s middle.

“Oh, that is nice,” Thor said quietly, immediately doing it again. The suit squashed against Bruce’s belly, making soft shushing noises under Thor’s hands.

Pat pat pat.

Bruce flopped completely, abandoning any attempt to hold his weight off Thor. How had he never thought to do this before? He was so completely cocooned in puffy fabric that the outline of Thor’s hand was dulled to a broad area of pressure, holding him just as surely as the shoulder his head was leaned on or the legs against his own. The layer of softness and Thor’s steady presence wrapped around him seemed to insulate him from any worries, the only one remaining that he might fall asleep and miss a second of this.

The universe was remarkably far away. 

“I’ve changed my mind,” Bruce groaned after an indeterminate amount of time.

“Hmm?”

“You’re really good at this; I think I’ll let you use me as a teddy bear after all.”


End file.
